


Go To Sleep Lupin

by BravoCube



Category: code realize guardian of rebirth
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Lupin is having trouble sleeping and Helsing is having none of it.





	Go To Sleep Lupin

The people living at Saint Germain’s mansion all had odd sleeping schedules. Sometimes no one was awake. Other times only one person was. Tonight it was just Lupin and Hellsing. It would only be Lupin...if the dumb thief wasn’t keeping him up!

They had work to do in the morning and Lupin was feeling restless. For what reason, neither of them knew entirely. All Hellsing knew is that he had enough. “Go to sleep Lupin.” He said, his bitterness muffled by the pillow. Lupin got out of bed in a boisterous manner making the bed creak.

“Let’s have a night out Hellsing!” He turned to him smiling like a dope. “The night’s still young!” In response Hellsing slowly moved the pillow away glaring daggers at him. “...First of all, it’s 3 AM. Second of all put some pants on, idiot.” 

Lupin looked down. "Don't worry about it I'm wearing boxers already~it's all good!" He leaned forward smiling at Hellsing. "Come on Hellsing! No one will recognize us in the dark we can do whatever we want!"

Hellsing continued to glare coldly and turned in the bed. "I'm tired. I want to sleep. I have things to do." He closed his eyes silence now being what he heard. He thought he had finally won at least for the moment. Until he heard Lupin leaning really close to his ear. It tickled as he whispered into it.

"Heeeelllllssiiiiingggg"

With an irritated growl, Hellsing sat up cocking his gun that he always kept with him and pointed it at Lupin. "Do you want to die tonight?" He said in annoyed tone. Lupin blinked a few times as the gun was pointed at him. He then smirked playfully at Hellsing. "You and I both know there's no ammo in that thing~I'm your boyfriend, you wouldn't shoot me."

For a moment Hellsing's eyes widened and he blushed dark red. That cocky smirk. He had no idea why but it made him so flustered. That flustered feeling quickly went back to anger, however. Or at least somewhat. He threw the gun and grabbed Lupin's cheek giving him a sudden and rough kiss. He held it for a few moments and then pulled away. "...Go to sleep Lupin," he mumbled again, this time in a softer tone.

Lupin just sat there looking shocked before giving him a dreamy dopey look. "Kay...." He murmured. With that, he hit the pillow beside Hellsing. Hellsing smiled a bit to himself before laying down as well. "He really is an idiot..." he mumbled. He closed his eyes finally going to sleep as well.

True Lupin was an idiot but he was Hellsing’s idiot. That much was for sure.


End file.
